Four Flags
by StarlitDragon89
Summary: Amidst the destruction left in the wake of absolute darkness, four flags tumbled in the wind, calling to arms armies to end the war. And at the head, five young men, trying to right the world.
1. Rise of the Heirs pt I

_**In the beginning, there was nothing.**_

 _ **What came first, instead of darkness, as many believed, was light. A light that breathed life into the desolate world in which its creations were born**_

 _ **But what came from that beautiful light, where monsters. Hideous beings of death and hatred, that began to consume their creator, day by day.**_

 _ **When all hope seemed lost, the light, fearing were it to create anything else that would grow to consume it entirely, created creatures born of it's likeness. These creatures became the hope the world sought.**_

 _ **They were humans. And they had no special powers like their predecessors, who were gifted semi-immortal life. They were entirely mortal.**_

 _ **And so they banded together in tribes to defend against the harsh world they had been born into. By the time humanity made its entrance, all but one continent had fallen. These tribes soon expanded dramatically, encompassing the land that remained untouched, and they founded empires and kingdoms.**_

 _ **The first Kingdom, the one the others encircled, was the Kingdom of Shēnghuó.**_

 _ **T hey were at the center of the continent, and had a vast amount of influential power over the other kingdoms and empires. Their culture was mainly peaceful and less about war and more of a place of solace for any who sought it. But that peace lasted but a century or two.**_

 _ **Before one learns about what happened to the Kingdom of Shēnghuó, they must first learn about the other kingdoms and empires.**_

 _ **The second was the Empire of Huǒ, closest to the southernmost part of the land humanity called its home.**_

 _ **They were a fiery people, who were smiths and incredibly skilled in forging weapons and armor. But trade amongst the individual peoples was poor and terribly limited. Thus, the people of Huǒ tried to expand their trade beyond their borders, and managed to create an incredibly strained agreement with the kingdom that resided to the east.**_

 _ **The third kingdom was the Kingdom of Shǎndiàn, the eastern kingdom.**_

 _ **The people of the east love inventing. While not the most advanced, they are some of the most energetic and inquisitive on the continent. Almost every day a new invention or idea is presented to the monarch, and if it is deemed worthy, the person who had proposed it will be gifted with a team of engineers and they will set to work. However, being so busy means they have little armor or weapons, and thus held the tense trade with the Huǒ Kingdom.**_

 _ **The fourth is the kingdom of Dìqiú, the western kingdom.**_

 _ **Known to be brutal warriors highly skilled in barbaric combat, they are said to have gods of earth within their souls, who aid them in their battles. They have loose ties with the southern and eastern people, but made few lasting connections.**_

 _ **The fifth is the empire to the north, the Empire of Bīng**_

 _ **They have no connections, and are the most isolated people on the land. Rumors of people with metal limbs and eyes made of glass and crystal float through the kingdoms, saying the people of Bīng are creating super robot soldiers to overtake the continent. They are the most technologically advanced, and share no secrets with anyone outside their borders.**_

 _ **The final place were humans reside is the forgotten land, known as Hēi'àn hé sǐwáng.**_

 _ **The birthplace of the dark creatures that swarm the planet, it is whispered that only those of the blackest soul and those who lack a heart go there to join an army. An army to wipe humanity from the planet.**_

 _ **But that land is nearly abandoned entirely now. For the people of Hēi'àn hé sǐwáng have found a new base of operations.**_

 _ **The Kingdom of Shēnghuó fell to ruin a little over twenty one years ago. Overrun by the demons that thirst for blood, the people there fled, or were slaughtered. Its final king took a stand against the invading dictator of Hēi'àn hé sǐwáng, and fell tragically.**_

 _ **With the middle ground kingdom gone, the other four tentatively forged an unsteady allegiance to combat the darkness that was creeping at their borders.**_

 _ **But even with insistent urging of their people, the monarchs of the kingdoms and empires donned masks, fearing their safety, created a war council, and took precautions, but no actions have been taken to liberate the fallen kingdom, much less create one unified army.**_

 _ **It will take five young warriors to find a way to save their people, before all falls to ruin once again.**_

* * *

An exasperated huff left his mouth, as quiet, bored sigh left the lungs of the girl who sat beside him. And then, sharp red-brown eyes flickered over them, silencing their wordless complaints instantly.

"What are we to do?"

The voice rumbled deep and tense. He chanced a glance to his left, where a hulking man with shaggy black hair crouched uncomfortably on a small dais. To the king's right sat another with pitch black hair, albeit less shaggy, but no less bulky. Just, of shorter stature. King, and the prince, an heir to the throne.

Masks of black were strapped tight to their faces, the smaller of the two with a painted snarl on its surface. Whereas the larger bore an unrestrained roar. Both shaped close to a bear's likeness. Large holes for the eyes showed deep black and dark brown eyes, with slight show of bushy eyebrows.

"We don't know what to do."

Another voice rose amongst the stagnant silence, strained and tinged with a sarcastic tone. This time, he trained his eyes momentarily on the people sitting to the right. There were three this time, a man, a woman, and a boy. King, Queen, and the prince, another heir. Just like him, and the other boy.

The masks the king and his queen wore were, odd, for lack of a better word. Made as though from spare parts of a clock and other knick-knacks, they shimmered bronze, copper, hints of silver and glass appearing here and there. The holes for the eyes of the wearers were covered in disks of clear glass, tinted blue and white. Their son's mask, was more reasonable and natural looking.

Painted a bright sky blue, lines of black and white slid across its surface, and a large dot of black across the bridge of the mask where his nose is. The mouth was curled into a cheeky grin, and was dotted white. Where solemn brown eyes peered from the mask were painted feathers of blue at the edge, and showed the slight hint of a scar on one eyebrow. Hair the same shade of auburn brown was messily arranged on his head. The one similarity all three masks held, was a long blue feather hanging from one side.

"Now, calm down..."

This voice was creaky with age, hoarse and soft, barely heard above the argument that had abruptly sprouted between the two kings. This monarch was elderly, and he was surprised the man across from him, with graying hair and dulling grey eyes hadn't revoked the throne yet. At his side, sat a boy with impeccable posture, platinum blond hair that stuck nearly straight up, and eerily icy blue eyes.

The masks they wore were similar in color, but that's where the similarities stopped. The king's mask was pure white with silver lining, and a circle of pale blue around the left eye. It was clear he was tired and weary, with large bags under the eyes, and even the mouth of the mask was in a tired frown.

The prince's mask covered only the upper half of his face, his showing mouth a straight line of quiet disapproval. A bird's beak curled over a most likely straight nose, and the surface of the mask was carved with long feathers lined with silver and icy paint. Eyes that seemingly pierced his soul glittered like snow trapped in pale orbs.

By now the voices had risen, and he shrank in his seat, reaching up to brush his own mask. Flames swirled along its surface, glowing gold, red, and orange, chains connecting from the corners of the holes for his eyes to the back of his mask glittered gold and were tucked under untidy red brown hair.

He didn't need to see his sister's mask to describe it. He'd seen it so many times, it was burnt into his memory. Red satin covered the ivory entirely, and was embroidered with wisps of water and cool blue lotuses. A gentle smile was even embroidered with a cherry pink thread.

The argument continued, growing louder and louder.

"You barbarians have no decency!"

"Says the man who cannot create something without it exploding!"

"That only happened once since this allegiance was formed!"

"It was a useless creation anyway."

"Y-You uncivilized brute!"

Suddenly, there was an abrupt slam against the table they sat around. The prince sitting across from him had his palms planted flat against the surface, his eyes sweeping the now silent room. All eyes turned to him, varying from boredom, slight surprise, and the two kings who were now quiet, had looks of guilt, or cold judgement.

"If we have all had enough of this useless banter, this meeting is over."

He rose from his seat, long white cloak draping over his shoulders, and helped his father to his feet. "Now son, you don't need to be see cold." The old king waved his son off absentmindedly. "No father, you need to return home to get some much needed rest." Came the prince's firm reply.

With that statement, the eldest king let out a halfhearted sigh, before the prince set his cloak over his father's shaking shoulders. He his eyes scorched over the room once more, before turning and guiding the tired king out.

The gilded doors slammed shut with a thunderous bang.

With an awkward cough, the king draped in blues and bronze stood from his dais, and after sharing a short look with his wife and son, they bowed low and exited the room. Then the remaining two also stood,and after taking their remaining belongings, they too bowed and left.

A minute had passed since the abrupt end of the council meeting, when he heard his father sigh tiredly, and he and his sister looked over to him. Gazing upon the flaming demon that covered his face never ceased to send a slight chill down his spine whenever he gazed at it. Black horns even curled at the top, sinister and deadly.

"Kai. Nya."

"Yeah?"

"How was your first war council? Did you learn anything?"

Kai blinked behind the mask. "I learned that the kings of Shǎndiàn and Dìqiú don't particularly like each other?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

His father rubbed his temples, holding his intricate mask in one hand. "Well, everything has been incredibly tense since the allegiance was formed nineteen years ago. Hard to believe they haven't attacked each other yet." The king sighed begrudgingly as he thought back to the conflict that had just ensued in the room only a few minutes ago. "What will be worse, is if the Overlord makes another move against the kingdoms."

Both Kai and Nya flinched. Their father was referring to the tragic event that had only taken place three years ago.

It had been another day in the tense but relatively peaceful lives of the residents of a small town close to the border of what remained of the fallen Shēnghuó kingdom, when demons and various monsters were reported slinking around the outskirts of the mid-sized town.

The people had begun the evacuation of their homes, when a cloud of black ash and smoke rolled over the area with incredible speed. That ash cloud was a plague, confined to the borders of that town, it began to tear the life from the citizens.

By the time word had reached their palace, there was almost no hope. Until, Kai and Nya's own mother set off in a carriage accompanied by a handful of willing attendants. Tragically, by the time they made it past the border, the last person who still lived had their soul torn from them, and the monsters had already set into the carnage.

His mother and all the attendants who came with her were killed in a short battle that ensued when the creatures spotted them. It was a tragic day, for the queen was dearly loved by all the people of the kingdom she had ruled over with he husband. It seemed the mourning hadn't ceased since that day, for they would still hear snippets of talk of her death to present time.

"So, what did you think of the heirs that will one day stand beside you my son?"

Nya finally spoke, "What are their names?"

"We don't know their names Nya." Kai felt himself speak with a scathing tone. His little sister gave him a hard glare. "I mean their aliases, hothead." He felt a sly grin make its way across his face. "You just want to know if they have an even more strange alias than you, don't you, miss-"

Kai wasn't able to finish his sentence, as his sister's hand clapped over his mouth. "Bite your tongue," Nya hissed at him, eyes ablaze. He raised his hands in halfhearted defeat, and she removed her hand.

"But you have to admit-"

Evil eyes stared him down from her position below him. "Be quiet."

A weary sigh escaped their father's mouth. "For your information Nya, their aliases are not very normal, similar to yours and Kai's alias, they relate to an animal, or something in the environment."

"Such as?" She leaned toward the older man hopefully. A rare smile made it's way onto his face.

"You'll just have to learn them yourself, dear daughter."

"Drat!"

Kai sniggered, when murderous eyes shot him an angry glare.

He was quiet for a while afterward.

Why did he have such a scary little sister?

And beyond the palace walls, a flag weaved of red and black danced in the wind.


	2. Rise of the Heirs pt II

**Summary**

From his place, with his feet planted firmly in the earth, he watches his people, and hears talk of rumors.

* * *

 **Notes: We meet a friend. And Cole is totally in love. I may or not be a slight glacier shipper. eh, might add, might not. Its there if u squint.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Cole watched the retreating figures, and the man beside him fumed quietly. "Uncivilized huh?"

The words spilled from him before he knew it.

In an instant, his father whirled around, towering over him, and spoke in a booming voice, "We are a proud people Cole, ignore what that fool said!" Large calloused hands grabbed onto his shoulders, nearly as broad as the man standing in front of him, and clenched painfully tight.

"He is arrogant simply because he has the Huǒ Empire at his back, the coward!"

"But we're all in the alliance." Cole said pointedly.

He father stared right into his eyes. "Huǒ has always favored Shǎndiàn ever since their previous king promised them all the metals they could possibly need in exchange for protection and weaponry. They love their trade more than their people!"

He felt his father was exaggerating.

No king or kingdom in their right mind would value something as replaceable as metal to the lives of their citizens.

His father's voice broke through again, "What did you think about those other boys?" He blinked, and Cole felt gears turning as he thought it over.

"What about 'em?"

"You will rule beside them soon enough. I am not as young as I used to be."

"But, you're not that old. The eldest monarch is the ruler of Bīng, right?" His father scoffed. "Of course, that old man is too weak but much too stubborn. He should have relinquished the throne already."

They had begun to walk through the crimson painted halls, towards to entrance of the palace, when the question his father asked came back to mind near instantly.

The heir to the territory they were currently in looked like a complete hothead. He had stared right at Cole from behind his mask when they entered the room at the beginning of the council meeting, and Cole glared right back. He got the impression he was pompous jerk.

And the girl beside him, his sister likely, seemed very stuck up, the way she looked at them all as if they were animals.

The heir across from him at that table, gave off an air like he was bored, and would rather be yelling something stupid than sit there and listen to the kings. When he had entered to room soon after Cole and his father, he glanced at him, and Cole was sure he had shoot him a cheeky grin. Not that he could see it behind his mask.

The final heir, the one in all white, looked exactly like the perfect robot. Everything about him was practically screaming, "Look, not a natural or actual human here!" Maybe the rumors were true, and that wizened old king was creating robots to take over the other kingdoms.

The one think that felt natural on that walking tin can, were his eyes. But, they looked unnatural, as if he'd taken snowflakes and icicles and infused them into his pupils. The emotions he saw in them were real enough though. Worry, concern, tension, and a tiny sliver of anger were reflected in that heir's pale eyes.

"Cole," he started, turning to face his father.

"Try to get to know them."

By then, they had made it back to the carriage, and his father stepped in, Cole following soon after.

What does that mean?

* * *

Sounds of stone against stone carried through the palace and out into the streets where nobles resided.

Cole could hear them loud and clear from his room inside the impenetrable fortress his family had called home for as long as it has stood. It was a sound he woke up to nearly every day, and relished to hear.

At that moment, he was striding purposefully through the palace halls, heading to the entry gate to exit the castle of stone.

Where his feet touched the earth, the ground crackled and shook slightly, the guards posted around the halls quaking with as little movement as possible. Some eyes gazed upon him with awe, and others with shielded fear.

When he saw the fearful respect, all he could really think about was the legend about the spirits that dwelled in the bodies of the most powerful warriors.

It was tale that had only begun after the fall of Shēnghuó, when a man rode into the ruins of the kingdom before the souless entered.

He had grown up learning of the story of how spirits of the elements had truly come to reside in the hearts of the people. And he was thankful to be one of the gifted, one who could save others.

* * *

 **It had only been one month since Shēnghuó had fallen, when a traveler entered the kingdom that was littered with bodies and reeked of death.**

 **His name was Kichirou, and he was a very skittish young man who had entered the destroyed kingdom to claim glory for his family.**

 **Since it's fall, Shēnghuó was a common goal for confident adventurers. People who wished to gain a reputation for either surviving the monsters that roamed the land, or destroying the dark king himself, who had gone ahead of his army to begin the construction of his dark empire.**

 **By the time many had entered the blackened land, they could look beyond the rubble and see a dark spire already forming where the palace once stood.**

 **Kichirou had only gone a little ways beyond the border, when a crumbling noise filled the air. It was growing louder and louder, and as Kichirou looked up, the sky had changed from the sinister red haze, to a roiling black.**

 **The rubble beneath the hooves of the horse he rode cracked, and he was able to dive from the saddle before the poor creature was pulled beneath the surface. Where it once stood, a hand broke from the earth.**

 **Frozen in fear, Kichirou was only able to watch as a woman whose body was rotting and decaying, pulled herself from the ground.**

 **"I am guardian. I have ability to grant gifts. Do you wish to live, or die?"**

 **Her voice tore through him like a knife, scraping and eerie. From what he could remember rumors of a woman's corpse granting wishes-only for the people to die tragic deaths due to their selfishness-floated around the kingdom ever since the kingdom's destruction.**

 **Unlike the other bounty hunters and criminals that had entered the dead land, Kichirou had a goal different than those who had come this way. All he really wanted, was for peace to be restored.**

 **"Life or death?"**

 **She questioned once more, skin continuing to fall away from her body as she prepared to return to her rest.**

 **Kichirou breathed out, and looked directly into her sunken eye sockets with his own phosphorescent green.**

 **"I chose the power to save lives."**

* * *

In the story, they had shook hands, and Kichirou was sent home, to find he was able to bend plants to his will. The corpse vanished in a burst of sparkles, and passed onto her next life.

News of the newfound abilities whisked the kingdoms into a frenzy, and the gifted men, women and children were sent to become protectors of the people and knights of the castle.

Only those of pure royal lineage or those who were truly good people were gifted with an ability pertaining to the core elements of their kingdom.

Those sent to save people traveled to the borders to protect against an monster attacks, and those who became knights and warriors remained at the castle, training.

Cole had several cousins and uncles on the outskirts, and a few aunts and friends at the castle, mentoring trainees and practicing to master their abilities.

Cole had made it to the palace entrance, when curt words rang out into the still air.

"My prince, where do you think you are going?"

Cole blinked, a stiff voice coming from behind him. "I'm going out."

He flinched as the voice took on a scarier tone. "You are to return to this castle before sundown, or I will send the royal guard to retrieve you."

"Right. Before sundown."

Before he took a step down the grand stairs leading to the entrance, he turned and gave a quick reassuring smile to the tall and imposing captain of the royal guard, Hiroki, who grinned in return, before heading back inside the palace.

Cole breathed out heavily, and turned, racing down the steps and into the city, his mask hidden in a crevice of the walls.

Cole walked through the wide streets with confidence, commoner clothes brushing against sun-tanned skin. Amidst the many other people who went about their daily business, he was just another subject of this kingdom going about his duties.

As he quickened his pace, the destination set in his mind sharpened, and slight hesitation overcame him.

He was heading to the border shared by his homeland, Dìqiú, and the most isolated empire on the continent, Bīng.

Since the four kingdoms united under one common goal, tense agreements were made to allow the inhabitants of each kingdom to mingle and try to form friendly relationships. Recent reports from people who lived in that area showed that some subjects of the other empire were being unfriendly and cold.

The most recent report required Cole's attention, as it had been directly brought to his father to find a resolution to a violent fight that had broken out between individual groups.

Even as this was found as an insult to his people, Cole was reluctant to get directly involved in this, and since he knew his father would not want him getting into trouble, he decided not to tell him.

That brought Cole to his desired destination, where he roved his eyes over the lightly tattered homes, until the sound of something shattering against stone caught his attention.

Following the noise, Cole rounded a corner and came to a halt to see a small, huddled group of children hiding behind around ten to twelve adults, who were facing of with a larger group of fifteen to twenty adolescents.

The adults were obviously citizens of Dìqiú, with dark hair and eyes, and sturdier builds than the people they were glaring at, the children also Dìqiú. There were men and women, all bristling and standing protectively over the kids.

Parents, and likely people who were witnesses to whatever argument had broken out.

A little ways away from the children, shards of a vase or pot of some sort glittered on the ground.

While Cole didn't know what brought this situation to occur, he set to raking his eyes over the opposing party.

They were mostly adolescents, with a young adult or two somewhere in the mix. Pale eyes and hair gave away their heritage of enduring frigid temperatures and living among mountainous lands.

Many had looks of undisguised hatred and disdain, while a few had looks of indifference or concern. Their skin was pale, bodies less stout and muscular than the adults they had obviously just fought with.

Both parties were slightly battered, as Cole could spot three with black eyes and the rest with scratches and darkening bruises along exposed skin.

"What's going on?"

His voice broke the intense atmosphere that filled the area, eyes breaking from the heated glaring contests to look at him.

"None of your business, barbarian." One of the teens spoke scathingly, his eyes meeting Cole's and surely wishing to punch him.

A young adult man growled, deep brown eyes flashing, and snapping at the speaker furiously, "You're one to talk! You and your buddies started this in the first place!"

"Why you brute!" Another clad in grey spat daringly, receiving glares from the man. "Shut up, wimpy brat."

Said brat sputtered indignantly, preparing to fire back with another insult. Cole had already begun to lose what little patience he had left, when a new voice rose into the air.

"Why are you fighting when there are children watching?"

The interrupting voice was soft and stern, and when Cole turned around to explain, he nearly bumped noses with the newcomer, and froze.

This person, who was definitely a man, was beautiful.

Like a messenger from the stars, he wore white and silver clothing, simple and plain, but with an air of elegance and calm. Short platinum blond hair covered his head, and his face was undoubtedly beautiful too, but what was confusing was the cloth that covered his eyes.

Cole remained frozen as the ice spirit-like man brushed past him, approaching the two groups that were also silent.

But he didn't stop in front of them.

He continued and came to stop before the shaking children, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Stay away from my son!" A voice suddenly cried, one of the women taking a rushed step forward, only she tripped over her own feet and fell. Cole watched as she struggled to pull herself back up too quickly as one of her companions came and assisted her.

The other women and men in the small cluster tensed, readying to go forward and tear the strange person away from their children were he to hurt the kids.

The unnamed man cast a look over his shoulder at her, then he knelt on one knee, still a foot or so away from the kids, and held out a pale hand. "May I shake your hand?"

After moments of hesitation, one of the boys stepped forward, reaching out a trembling hand, and grasped the outstretched hand. The rest of the children shrank further back, fearing the stranger.

The boy was silent for a moment, then, "Your hand is cold." He stated softly, blinking at the man who held his smaller hand in his larger one.

The pale stranger laughed breathlessly, a sound unlike any Cole had heard, and subconsciously yearned to hear again.

"And your hand is warm."

The boy's face, pulled into a soft frown, split into a wide grin as he deemed this man a friend and began to bounce cheerily on his heels.

"I'm Sho! Who're you?"

"I am Zane. It is very nice to meet you, Sho."

Cole and everyone else watching looked on as the newly introduced 'Zane' smiled gently as the other children came up to him, shaking his hands and introducing themselves to him.

While Sho seemed to be about six years of age, the rest of the kids looked younger. The youngest of the group looked to be only three, and was held by a girl who looked about five.

But even they were cheering sightly as Zane held their hands in his own, kindly smiling all the while.

"Hey!"

Cole and the other adults turned, only to have one of the angry teens storm past them and confront Zane. "Who the heck are you?"

Zane didn't respond to the angry words, but the kids shied away, shrinking back into a tight huddle. But Sho broke away, shielding the smaller kids and Zane with a scared but determined look on his face.

"Leave him alone!"

The adolescent's face twisted into a snarl, and he lunged at Sho without warning, a startled cry coming from the mother. Sho tumbled to the ground, and Cole was about to tackle him.

When in an instant, Zane had placed Sho back with the other kids, and turned to face the teen.

"Return to your homes please."

His voice had gone from kind and soft, to cold and devoid of emotion. Cole watched as Zane rose to his feet, towering over the younger boy by two heads or so.

Even with the white cloth over his eyes, Zane seemed to be able to sense where people were, and at the moment, he was looking down at his opponent with cool fury.

"Who do you think you are, peasant!" The younger man ground out between gritted teeth. "I am the son of the High Council's Third Seat, Shigeru Maki!"

Zane remained unfazed as the teen shook with anger at his unresponsive state.

"Then you are Shichirou, the seventh son of the Maki Household, correct?"

Shichirou gaped, and as Cole and everyone else watched, he clenched his fists, baring white teeth painfully.

"How do you know I am the seventh...?"

"I have only heard that the seventh son is an unrestrained gloat, and an apparent embarrassment to his father and family's reputation as a respectable house."

It was Cole's turn to gape as Zane continued, his voice monotone and strict.

"It seems the rumors were true, as well as rumors that you enjoy hurting others, and have a little following of troublesome friends."

The boys behind Shichirou looked away from the taller male as he turned his unseeing face in their direction. "You have steered them down the wrong path again, as you did two years ago."

Shichirou froze, looking up at Zane with horror evident in his storm grey-blue eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"..."

"How!?"

Zane turned to look back at Shichirou, mouth set into a tight line.

"That is none of your concern. However, you are to return to your father and without fail, tell him this,"

The air grew cold, a hazy aura appearing around Zane, and frost creeping along the stone.

"The first son of the Kita Family has sent you home after an unnecessary confrontation involving several adults and children that you have clearly acted violently upon. He will be scheduling a meeting with your father whenever he has the time."

Shichirou was shaking in his robes by now, eyes pinpoints of fear and terrified respect. The ice appearing along to grey stones crawled closer and closer to the quiet teenager.

The other boys looked bewildered as to why their 'fearless leader' was cowering in front of this man not too much older than they were. Only two looked fearful, watching Zane as he remained still, not moving but evidently irritated.

"Now return, tend to your cattle, and deliver those words to your father, seventh son Shichirou."

Trembling in fury and fear, Shichirou bit back spiteful words, whirling around on his heel and stomping away, cursing beneath his breath. The rest of the teens gave Zane then Shichirou doubtful looks, before following their leader.

Cole cast a glance at Zane, when one of the boys, who had stayed quiet this entire time, turned back to stand a short distance from Zane. There were a few moments of tense silence, when he suddenly bowed.

Cole nearly reeled back in shock as the young man bowed low to Zane, who responded with a small nod. With a thankful look, he turned and went after his friends.

"Who are you?"

It took a moment for Cole to realize he was not the speaker, but the mother who had previously cried out.

There was a soft exhale, and Zane faced the woman, who flinched when he looked in her direction.

"I am merely the son of another noble. I am very sorry for what my fellow nobleman has done today. I will take extra measures to ensure he does not cause any more conflict."

Zane bowed respectfully to her, and was about the head back to his kingdom, when Sho ran up to him and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"W-Will you come back and visit?"

Zane smiled again, resting his slender hand against the wavy hair covering Sho's head. "Sure, if it is okay with your parents."

The little boy's eyes began to sparkle happily, and he gave Zane a wide grin.

"Alright!"

* * *

Cole bit his lip, trying to hold back an onrush of questions he wanted to ask the man in front of him.

"You have questions."

He flinched.

"Yeah."

"Then ask."

"O-Okay."

"..."

"Well...?"

Cole sighed, running the list of question's through his head once more, and began.

"Uh...How old are you?"

"..."

"Er..."

"What an opener."

"Gah!"

* * *

He huffed, trudging up the stairway to the palace.

Talking to that man is like talking to a wall of ice that has a mouth.

"My prince!"

Cole felt like he leaped ten feet through the air, the voice shattering the peaceful silence that came with the sunset and end of another day.

"What!?" He gasped, struggling to regain the breath that had been stolen from him in his fright.

The servant rushed up to him, panting.

"A message!"

"What? What message?"

"A ball is being held at the border of Huǒ and Shǎndiàn in fourteen days time! Every noble and royal is to attend! Every kingdom will be taking part, even Bīng."

A deep intake of breath.

"There, plans will finally be revealed on how the kings will create an army to launch an attack on Hēi'àn hé sǐwáng!"

His eyes widened as the news sunk in.

Things were finally going to get serious.

Up on a tall tower, a flag weaved black, grey, and brown blew in the breeze.

* * *

 **Notes: I think I did alright. Maybe. Mayyyybe. The end is kinda rushed since its the middle of the night, but oh well, I might come back and fix it at a later date.**

 **It's long!**

 **Cole is an awkward little chocolate cake.**

 **Zane is still a stiff little cinnamon roll.**

 **Cross-posted on Archive of our Own under the same title and username.**

 **I tried humor. Emphasis on _tried._**


End file.
